Battle of Kursk order of battle
The Battle of Kursk order of battle is a list of the significant units that fought in the Battle of Kursk between July and August 1943. German Army Group Centre (Günther von Kluge) 2nd Panzer Army (Erich-Heinrich Clößner) *XXXV Corps (Lothar Rendulic) **34th Infantry Division **56th Infantry Division **262nd Infantry Division **299th Infantry Division *LIII Corps (Friedrich Gollwitzer) **208th Infantry Division **211th Infantry Division **293rd Infantry Division **25th Panzergrenadier Division *LV Corps (Erich Jaschke) **110th Infantry Division **134th Infantry Division **296th Infantry Division **339th Infantry Division *Army Reserve **112th Infantry Division 9th Army (Walther Model) *XX Corps (Rudolf Freiherr von Roman) **45th Infantry Division **72nd Infantry Division **137th Infantry Division **251st Infantry Division *XLVI Panzer Corps (Hans Zorn) **7th Infantry Division **31st Infantry Division **102nd Infantry Division **258th Infantry Division *XLI Panzer Corps (Josef Harpe) **18th Panzer Division **86th Infantry Division **292nd Infantry Division *XLVII Panzer Corps (Joachim Lemelsen) **2nd Panzer Division **9th Panzer Division **20th Panzer Division **6th Infantry Division *XXIII Corps (Johannes Frießner) **216th Infantry Division **383rd Infantry Division **78th Assault Division *Army Reserve **4th Panzer Division **10th Panzergrenadier Division **12th Panzer Division 2nd Army (Walter Weiß) *VII Corps (Ernst-Eberhard Hell) **26th Infantry Division **68th Infantry Division **75th Infantry Division **88th Infantry Division *XIII Corps (Erich Straube) **82nd Infantry Division **327th Infantry Division **340th Infantry Division Army Group Reserve **5th Panzer Division **8th Panzer Division Army Group South (Erich von Manstein) 4th Panzer Army (Hermann Hoth) *LII Corps (Eugen Ott) **57th Infantry Division **255th Infantry Division **332nd Infantry Division *XLVIII Panzer Corps (Otto von Knobelsdorff) **3rd Panzer Division **11th Panzer Division **Panzergrenadier Division Großdeutschland **167th Infantry Division *II SS Panzer Corps (Paul Hausser) **1st SS Panzergrenadier Division Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler **2nd SS Panzergrenadier Division Das Reich **3rd SS Panzergrenadier Division Totenkopf Army Detachment Kempf (Werner Kempf) *III Panzer Corps (Hermann Breith) **6th Panzer Division **7th Panzer Division **19th Panzer Division **168th Infantry Division *XI Army Corps (Erhard Raus) **106th Infantry Division **320th Infantry Division *XLII Corps (Franz Mattenklott) **39th Infantry Division **161st Infantry Division **282nd Infantry Division Army Group Reserve *XXIV Panzer Corps (Walter Nehring) **5th SS Panzergrenadier Division Wiking **17th Panzer Division Luftwaffe * Luftflotte 4 (4th Air Fleet) (Wolfram Freiherr von Richthofen as commander in chief and Otto Deßloch as chief of staffhttp://www.ww2.dk/air/hq/lfl4.htm) - Air support for Army Group South ** VIII Fliegerkorps (8th Air Corps) * Luftflotte 6 (6th Air Fleet) (Robert Ritter von Greim as commander in chief and Friedrich Kless as chief of staffhttp://www.ww2.dk/air/hq/lfl6.htm) - Air support for Army Group Center **1. Flieger Division (1st Air Division) Soviet Western Front (Vasily Sokolovsky) 50th Army (Ivan Boldin) *38th Rifle Corps (Alexei Tereshkov) **17th Rifle Division **326th Rifle Division **413th Rifle Division *49th Rifle Division *64th Rifle Division *212th Rifle Division *324th Rifle Division 11th Guards Army (Ivan Bagramyan) *8th Guards Rifle Corps **11th Guards Rifle Division **26th Guards Rifle Division **83rd Guards Rifle Division *16th Guards Rifle Corps **1st Guards Rifle Division **16th Guards Rifle Division **31st Guards Rifle Division **169th Rifle Division *36th Guards Rifle Corps **5th Guards Rifle Division **18th Guards Rifle Division **84th Guards Rifle Division *108th Rifle Division *217th Rifle Division 1st Air Army (Mikhail Gromov) *2nd Assault Air Corps *2nd Fighter Air Corps *8th Fighter Air Corps Front assets *1st Independent Tank Corps (Vasily Butkov) *5th Independent Tank Corps (Mikhail Sakhno) Bryansk Front (Markian Popov) 3rd Army (Alexander Gorbatov) *41st Rifle Corps (Viktor Urbanovich) **235th Rifle Division **308th Rifle Division **380th Rifle Division *269th Rifle Division *283rd Rifle Division *342nd Rifle Division 61st Army (Pavel Belov) *9th Guards Rifle Corps (Arkady Boreiko) **12th Guards Rifle Division **76th Guards Rifle Division **77th Guards Rifle Division *97th Rifle Division *110th Rifle Division *336th Rifle Division *356th Rifle Division *415th Rifle Division 63rd Army (Vladimir Kolpakchi) *5th Rifle Division *41st Rifle Division *129th Rifle Division *250th Rifle Division *287th Rifle Division *348th Rifle Division *397th Rifle Division 15th Air Army (Nikolai Naumenko) *1st Guards Fighter Air Corps *3rd Assault Air Corps Front Assets *25th Rifle Corps **186th Rifle Division **283rd Rifle Division **362nd Rifle Division *1st Independent Guards Tank Corps Central Front (Konstantin Rokossovsky) 13th Army (Nikolay Pukhov) *17th Guards Rifle Corps (Andrei Bondarev) **6th Guards Rifle Division **70th Guards Rifle Division **75th Guards Rifle Division *18th Guards Rifle Corps (Ivan Afonin) **2nd Guards Airborne Division **3rd Guards Airborne Division **4th Guards Airborne Division *15th Rifle Corps (Ivan Liudnikov) **8th Rifle Division **74th Rifle Division **148th Rifle Division *29th Rifle Corps (Afanasy Slyshkin) **15th Rifle Division **81st Rifle Division **307th Rifle Division 48th Army (Prokofy Romanenko) *42nd Rifle Corps (Konstantin Kolganov) **16th Rifle Division **202nd Rifle Division **399th Rifle Division *73rd Rifle Division *137th Rifle Division *143rd Rifle Division *170th Rifle Division 60th Army (Ivan Chernyakhovsky) *24th Rifle Corps **42nd Rifle Division **112th Rifle Division *30th Rifle Corps **121st Rifle Division **141st Rifle Division **322nd Rifle Division *Independent 55th Rifle Division 65th Army (Pavel Batov) *18th Rifle Corps **69th Rifle Division **149th Rifle Division **246th Rifle Division *27th Rifle Corps **60th Rifle Division **193rd Rifle Division *37th Guards Rifle Division *181st Rifle Division *194th Rifle Division *354th Rifle Division 70th Army (Ivan Galanin) *28th Rifle Corps (Aleksandr Nechaev) **132nd Rifle Division **211th Rifle Division **280th Rifle Division *102nd Rifle Division *106th Rifle Division *140th Rifle Division *162nd Rifle Division *354th Rifle Division 2nd Tank Army (Alexei Rodin) *3rd Tank Corps *16th Tank Corps 16th Air Army (Sergei Rudenko) *3rd Bombing Air Corps *6th Mixed Air Corps *6th Fighter Air Corps Front Assets *Independent 9th Tank Corps *Independent 19th Tank Corps Voronezh Front (Nikolai Vatutin) 6th Guards Army (Ivan Chistiakov) *22nd Guards Rifle Corps **67th Guards Rifle Division **71st Guards Rifle Division **90th Guards Rifle Division *23rd Guards Rifle Corps **51st Guards Rifle Division **52nd Guards Rifle Division **375th Rifle Division *Independent 89th Guards Rifle Division 7th Guards Army (Mikhail Shumilov) *24th Guards Rifle Corps (Nikolai Vasilev) **15th Guards Rifle Division **36th Guards Rifle Division **72nd Guards Rifle Division *25th Guards Rifle Corps (Gany Safiulin) **73rd Guards Rifle Division **78th Guards Rifle Division **81st Guards Rifle Division *Independent 213th Rifle Division 38th Army (Nikandr Chibisov) *50th Rifle Corps **167th Rifle Division **232nd Rifle Division **340th Rifle Division *51st Rifle Corps (Petr Avdeenko) **180th Rifle Division **240th Rifle Division *Independent 204th Rifle Division 40th Army (Kirill Moskalenko) *47th Rifle Corps **161st Rifle Division **206th Rifle Division **237th Rifle Division *52nd Rifle Corps (Frants Perkhorovich) **100th Rifle Division **219th Rifle Division **309th Rifle Division *Independent 184th Rifle Division 69th Army (Vasily Kriuchenkin) *48th Rifle Corps (Zinovy Rogozny) **107th Rifle Division **183rd Rifle Division **307th Rifle Division *49th Rifle Corps **111th Rifle Division **270th Rifle Division 1st Tank Army (Mikhail Katukov) *6th Tank Corps (Andrey Getman) *31st Tank Corps *3rd Mechanized Corps 2nd Air Army (Stepan Kravsovsky) *1st Bombing Air Corps *1st Assault Air Corps *4th Fighter Air Corps *5th Fighter Air Corps Front Assets *35th Guards Rifle Corps **92nd Guards Rifle Division **93rd Guards Rifle Division **94th Guards Rifle Division *Independent 2nd Guards Tank Corps *Independent 3rd Guards Tank Corps Steppe Front (Ivan Konev) This order of battle does not show the complete composition of the Steppe Front. In addition to the units listed below, there are also the 4th Guards, 27th, 47th and 53rd Armies. 5th Guards Army (Alexei Zhadov) *32nd Guards Rifle Corps (Aleksandr Rodimtsev) **13th Guards Rifle Division **66th Guards Rifle Division **6th Airborne Guards Rifle Division *33rd Guards Rifle Corps (Iosif Popov) **95th Guards Rifle Division **97th Guards Rifle Division **9th Airborne Guards Rifle Division *Independent 42nd Guards Rifle Division *Independent 10th Tank Corps 5th Guards Tank Army (Pavel Rotmistrov) *5th Guards Mechanized Corps *29th Tank Corps 5th Air Army (Sergei Goriunov) *7th Mixed Air Corps *8th Mixed Air Corps *3rd Fighter Air Corps *7th Fighter Air Corps Citations References * * Category:World War II orders of battle